


Sólo Una Palabra.

by BufonaBuffoon



Category: Transformers: Prime
Genre: M/M, Slash, Yaoi
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-07
Updated: 2019-01-23
Packaged: 2019-03-12 03:39:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 10,811
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13538916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BufonaBuffoon/pseuds/BufonaBuffoon
Summary: Bumblebee ensambla en una relación con Optimus Prime, pero ciertos momentos de su pasado vuelven a liberarse; Megatron busca tener lo que no pudo: él. En uno de sus intentos, Bumblebee pierde archivos de memoria en su disco, olvidándose de la relación con el Prime, quién logra no solo traerle de vuelta a su familia, también volverlo a enamorar solo para dejarlo después y morir, yéndose de su lado.





	1. Despertar.

Se encontraba descansando en ese cálido y tranquilo regazo, sentía los motores encendidos del contrario, vibrando y sintiendo las ondas que producía en aquel parecido ronroneo tenue. Sentirse rodeado con aquellos brazos grandes era total tranquilidad, aquella protección que hacia parecer estar tan lejos de las garras de Unicron y lo levantan a lo más alto en la vista incandescente y pasiva de Primus. Simplemente era una situación comprometedora, tranquila y apreciada. Solo era un pequeño momento ante aquella larga noche, era tarde, pero no había nada mejor que descansar con aquel, aunque de nano clics se tratase, eran los más deseados.

—¿Por qué no me dices? —Intentaba hacer que el amarillo diera a entender su situación.

Solo adhirió más sus engranajes, juntándolos para disminuir su volumen y acomodarse entre los brazos del rojizo, acomodó su procesador, apagando su óptica por unos momentos, disfrutando y descansando ese pequeño momento.

El Prime suspiró, dejando al menor otro momento en sus brazos, se veía agotado, de la misma forma que él mismo, había sido un día con totales alertas para todo el equipo.

—Bee, tengo que ir a descansar, ya es tarde —Intentó sonar los más comprensivo posible.

El amarillo se sentía culpable, no quería dejarlo sin su recarga merecida, pero él también merecía su afecto. Si querían momentos para estar tranquilos y en silencio, simplemente disfrutando de la presencia del otro y sin interrumpciones, debían de esperar hasta un poco más tarde.

—Bee, tengo que ir —Agachó su procesador para hablarle al receptor de audio izquierdo del menor. Era de las escasas veces en donde iba a su habitación o se daban un tiempo a solas, si no fuera por el amarillo que lo llevó a su habitación solo para sentarse en sus piernas, no estarían ahí.

El amarillo odiaba tener que molestarlo, sabía lo difícil que era su existencia, pero simplemente no poder presentarle, regalarle palabras adecuadas y llenas de sus pensamientos, le hacía decaer. Además, aquel día había estado melancólico, y tan solo con ver al Prime, ver a aquella figura deslumbrante le tendía un servo sin saberlo.

Quería sentirlo, se sentó abierto de piernas, dejando las del prime entre las suyas, una posición para el líder abrazarlo de frente y juntar su pecho con el del mayor. Sus chispas danzaban la misma canción al estar tan cerca, de vez en cuando, siguiendo la misma frecuencia. El Prime solo lo rodeó nuevamente, apegándolo aún más, acariciando con su servo el procesador del menor que parecía descansar al fin de cuentas.

—Bumblebee —Sonó más llamativo para luego detenerse y dar un suspiro— iré a mi habitación —Parecía decirlo con un dolor en su voz.

Odiaba dejarlo, no poder dedicarle, pero su extraña atracción los confundía, simplemente lo mantenían en silencio, totalmente reservados, aunque otros tal vez sabían, simplemente lo mantenían así sin problema ni meditar el caso.

El menor levantó la mirada, encontrándose con aquella mirada tan exasperante, sería pero delicada. Se salió de la posición, dejando al Prime sentado solo en la cámara de recarga, dejando caer sus pedes por la orilla. Se acostó y dejó un espacio, para luego volver a observar al líder directo a la óptica en silencio como siempre.

El mensaje estaba claro aunque no haya sido recibido se forma verbal, ese espacio era para él, una pequeña invitación de recargar a su lado. El Prime lo observó un momento, vio esa mirada tan inocente, no podía negarse a tal petición. Suspiró y comenzaba a acomodarse, se apoyaba con servos y rodillas dirigiéndose a su espacio, pero el amarillo se levantó, sentándose a su lado y acercándose a su rostro.

—¿Qué sucede? —Preguntó al ver aquella reacción en el menor.

—No creí que te quedarás —Dio a entender con los sonidos artificiales.

El Prime sintió un pequeño golpe en su pecho, realmente que era una extraña relación, nada era oficial, solo se entregaban lo que querían y necesitaban. Para un acompañante dechispa es totalmente normal acompañar en cosas mínimas como lo es la recarga, pero ellos escasas veces lo hacían, ¿Tanto así como para que el amarillo dudara de la aceptación de su propuesta?

Vio a sus ópticos, eran los pequeños luceros brillantes que iluminaban tenue, delicadamente. Aquella mirada que se daban era de admiración secreta. No dirían cuanto deseaban, simplemente hablaban en cada parpadeo delicado.

El Prime se acercó y depósito un pequeño beso en la frente del amarillo, volviendo a quedar para observarlo. El amarillo hizo los mismo, saco su mascarilla y lo hizo de una forma más rebelde, un poco menos cuidadosa en sus movimientos.

—Bee —Susurró para acercarse a la protección que cubría sus labios.

La rozó levemente para luego morder una de las orillas, esperando tal vez que el amarillo la retractara. Pero solo se dio vuelta y acomodó en su espacio. El Prime gruñó levemente por dentro, después de todo, solo quería recargar con el Prime. Se acomodó a su lado, abrazándolo por la espalda, haciendo retorcerse al amarillo con el toque. Al ver que aceptó el tacto, utilizó su servo para recorrer desde el lado del pecho hasta sus caderas en un movimiento continuo y haciendo presión, de alguna forma, dando un masaje. El amarillo movía su cuerpo, los grandes servos del prime hacían una buena fricción.

Bajó un poco, rosado entre sus muslos, pero el menor se recostó espalda arriba, provocando una mueca en el Prime. Pasó su pede más allá del cuerpo del amarillo, colocándose sobre él y posando su rostro detrás del cuello del menor. El amarillo tenso al sentir sobre sí al Prime, sentía esa enorme masa aunque no había tacto. Volteó, quedando cara a cara con el Prime, dejándose atrapado entre su cuerpo y brazos. El Prime se apoyaba con los antebrazos a un lado del rostro del menor, no le quitaba la óptica de encima. El amarillo no lo pensó más, rodeó el cuello del Prime, acercándolo a su rostro y darle un pequeño beso en sus labios, había quitado su protector. Fueron solo unos mínimos segundos, simplemente era un "buenas noches", un estimulante para recargar a gusto.

Después de observarse y limpiar los labios con glosa propia, degustando de lo mínimo, deseando que fuera un beso disfrutable y poder invadir, pero en esa situación les haría llegar más lejos, gastando más energías y no poder descansar lo poco que podían, ambos sabían lo cansados que estaban. Pero el gruñido interno del Prime fue inevitable al ver que el amarillo disponía a recargar con tranquilidad sin dejarle degustar de su boca.

Ya debía esperarse a las escasas veces en donde el amarillo solo tenía de opciones recibir y aguantar lo que el Prime le daba, lo que contiene y aguanta se rebela y desquita con él.

Se acostó a su lado, abrazando por la espalda y no poderse a negar en depositar un beso en su procesador para luego apagar su óptica y almacenar energía.

[...]

Estaba cansado de la incompetencia de la mayoría de sus soldados. Cada vez que sentía estar tan cerca con acabar de una vez por todas con la peste autobot ocurría algo y lo impedía; ya sea una falla en estrategias decepticon o golpes de suerte para los autobots.

No podía evitar rebobinar lo ocurrido, el explorador del prime había peleado de una forma encantadora, de una forma danzante y elegante. Maldito explorador, sus garras y boca ardían cuando pensaban en él, le odiaba; recordar que estaba tan cerca de tomarlo hace eones. Hubiera hecho mucho más que arrancarle el módulo de voz al enterarse que no cambiaría de bando, pensar que se iría al lado del Prime y no al suyo. Maldito Optimus, por escasas veces, pero esa vez si se había interesado en el amarillo. Era joven, fácil de persuadir, simplemente sintió ganas de quitarle por sí mismo la inocencia que veía en su mirada.

Solo quería probarlo, pero el amarillo no cedía, se quedaría del lado del Prime; mala decisión, si él no podía escucharlo musitar ni gemir, menos el Prime. Lo habría dejado a morir ahí, adolorido, recordando que las últimas palabras sentenciaron su muerte, ahora lo recordaría por siempre.

Pero estaba sofocado, cada vez que lo veía recordaba que decidió permanecer con el Prime, sentía que era mejor arrebatarlo, traerlo a la fuerza, hacerle entender que es Megatron, un Dios del caos, y que nadie podía negarle nada.

Solo lo usaría, después devolverlo en quizás qué condiciones, advirtiendo que cualquier autobot no es más que estorbo.

Ya se imaginaba la furia del Prime cuando se enterase que habría tocado al explorador, uno de sus autobots disminuido, humillado totalmente.

Jamás lo haría con otro autobot, no tocaría a la peste más que para atentar o provocar algo sanguinario, pero nadie vive después de secuelas que provoca Megatron, pero ese explorador sobrevivió. Debía terminar lo que por suerte para el amarillo, no logró; acabar con su vida.

Porque el amarillo simplemente tuvo suerte, o otra alma lo reclamó, lo esperaba.

Sin saber que estaba en medio de lo que dos fuertes bots podían provocar; el caos.

Al ser tan joven, el menor que ha visto, deseaba mostrarle lo dura que es la vida, ¿Y que era mejor que tenerlo a un lado como trofeo? Su pequeña diversión de alguna forma, pero tenía que estar tan apegado al Prime...


	2. Te Pienso.

Aunque los demás no se dieran cuenta, su mirada estaba clavada detrás de la vitrina en donde el explorador se encontraba en reposo y recuperación. Lo que había hecho por él, le provocaba una amargura en su Spark, un dolor sensato. Su explorador se arriesgó para salvarle, adentrándose en la desconocida y abrumadora mente del tirano decepticon. Lo peor fue lo que pasó después, le era horrible imaginar lo quebradiza y adolorida que podía estar su consciencia, mente después de luchar con la de Megatron, y el sentirse culpable de no poder haber detenido su reanimación.

Cada nanoclic se hacía eterno, el despertar de bumblebee lejano y sus ansias le ganaban. Era interesante que su explorador lo sacara de su posición, le hacía parecer el ser más sintiente de todo el universo.

—Ratchet —Llamó a su médico, la curiosidad le mataba, necesitaba saber que era lo que le esperaba a su explorador.

El médico solo levantó un servo, de alguna forma, diciéndole que no hablara, aun dándole la espalda al Prime, eran las típicas señas de Ratchet cuando estaba cómodo en el silencio. El Prime observó la vitrina, haciendo caso a lo que su médico intentó decir; ver el brillo de los hermosos y grandes ópticos del amarillo hicieron encender aún más su chispa; fue como ser testigo de la explosión de una supernova, un hermoso espectáculo admirable para cualquiera que tenga la intención de apreciar. Sin duda, un suspiro fue inevitable desde su interior. Su explorador estaba a salvo nuevamente y bajo su supervisión, lamentaba no haberse dado cuenta del cambio en cuanto Megatron invadió su mente. Creía que lo conocía, que lo entendía, ¿Cómo no pudo notar la diferencia entre dos seres tan diferentes? Era su pequeño sincero, ¿Cómo no se dio cuenta que su mirada no era el del inocente? Eso lo lastimaba, no pudo ayudarlo estando tan cerca.

—¡Bee! —Gritó el pequeño humano de anteojos al ver que su guardián se encontraba en buen estado.

El amarillo se agachó para darle un buen saludo. Sin duda, era algo grato para todos, Bumblebee al fin podía descansar después de tantos estragos.

—Bumblebee, quiero que vayas y recargues en tu habitación —Ordenó Ratchet volviendo a sus labores.

El explorador asintió y sonrió a su humano, quien devolvió plácido el gesto. Se levantó con dolor en sus piernas, dolían en cada paso que recargaba su peso, y su procesador daba vueltas. Por la molestia, aún imaginaba la voz del tirano dándole vueltas. Dio una mirada sonriente y agotada a todo su equipo antes de dirigirse a su habitación. El médico sonrió de espaldas, el explorador le causó trabajo, algo que estaba dispuesto a darle con todo su interés.

El Prime solo pudo observarlo, aunque no mentiría a sí mismo que el pensamiento de ir y rodearle levemente con sus brazos no pasó. Ahora sabía que debía dejarlo descansar, en sus ópticos se reflejaba lo agotado que estaba. Pero debía agradecerle por lo que hizo, porque fue totalmente admirable.

Solo volteó a observar a su equipo, por ahora, no sabía que más hacer. Pero esperaría para tener una conversación con su médico, debía pedirle algo.

[...]

Debía de tomar el tiempo para poder pedir lo que le conservaba ahora que el médico se encontraba trabajando en solitario, los demás no se encontraban en el lugar. Sabía que debía tomárselas con fortaleza, aunque por ser prime, se sentía débil simplemente para hablarle eso a su oficial médico.

—Ratchet —Esperaba tomar la atención del médico con su designación.

—¿Qué sucede? — Preguntó sin voltear, pero en el tono del Prime, el que haya esperado hasta ese momento, era porque tenía algo importante que compartir con su persona, después de todo, era amigos en todo sentido. Volteó a él para hacerlo sentir comprendido.

—Necesito pedirte un favor -Intentaba estar los más tranquilo, sin embargo, en su mirada se veía inocencia.

—¿Qué sería? -Lo conocía bien, algo no lo tenía tranquilo.

—¿Podrías intentar?, solo si se puede, ¿crearme un aparato para mi uso personal?

—¿Una nueva arma? ¿O quieres que arregle tu armadura? Te vendría bien algo aéreo, aunque me tomaría demasiados recursos y tiem... —Se vio interrumpido cuando el Prime negó con su procesador mientras cerraba sus ópticos tranquilo—. ¿Entonces qué?

—Necesito algo que evite el clímax de una fusión de chispas.

-Ah...

Solo se quedó observándole, ajustó sus receptores de audio y reprodujo de sus memorias lo que había dicho, no se la creía.

—¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Qué?!

—Ratchet...

—¡¿Para qué?!

—Lo necesito.

—¡¿Qué dices?!

—De verdad... Yo...

—¡¿Qué?!

—Resulta que yo y Bumblebee somos compatibles.

—¡¿Tú y qué?!

—Ratchet... —Suspiró.

—No, no, no, no, no. No me digas que tú y Bumblebee ya hicieron eso —Su rostro se desformaba.

El lider solo movió sus hombros, no lo diría porque la respuesta estaba más que clara.

—¡Optimus! ¡¿Tienes idea del riesgo de eso?! Aguanté la interfaz, ¿Pero esto?

—¿Interfaz? ¿Él te lo dijo?

—Soy su médico, me soy cuenta en los chequeos que le hago de su situación y magnitud en cómo lo dejas -Se cruzó de brazos.

—Era de esperarse —Resignó.

—Optimus, no voy a permitir esto. Bumblebee, él...

—Ha pasado por mucho, ¿Crees que esto solo lo lastima más?

—No me refiero eso. Es peligroso y lo sabes, además, él es...

—¿Demasiado joven?

—Ah, solo veo qué si algo te sucede a ti, él será quien tendrá las consecuencias más devastadoras. Si es joven, para pasar algo así ahora.

—Ratchet, lo lamento, pero a él no parece importarle si eso sucede, prefiere quedarse con lo que vive ahora —Dijo pensativo.

—Optimus, es porque no se imagina algo así. Es imposible imaginarse un dolor así, está tan sometido a lo que siente ahora, que no puede sentir algo más allá. Piensa en eso. ¿Qué le ves a Bumblebee?

—¿Qué le veo? -Iba a responder, pero una sonrisa adornó su rostro, haciéndole voltear para ocultar su expresión. Ratchet claramente vio su rostro feliz al hacerle pensar en eso—. ¿Qué le veo...? Todo, todo lo que los demás no pueden, todo lo que se oculta detrás de su silencio, yo puedo sentirlo. Bumblebee, es uno de los pocos que me hacen recordar esos tiempos, cuando sonreías, cuando había confianza, cuando se podía vivir. El me escucha, me entiende con solo mirarme, muchos lo hacen, pero juraría que él desearía oír mi voz cuando no puede escuchar la suya. Es lo más inocente que he visto en un mundo mortífero.

Volteó esperando que su médico le haya tomado piedad, pero solo vio su rostro enfurecido casi gritándole todos sus problemas.

—¡No me vengas con excusas falsas! Yo... —El Prime lo tomó por los hombros.

—Es cierto —No podía decir otra cosa.

—¿Al menos se lo has dicho?

—No, solo te lo he dicho a ti.

—¿Y eso de qué te sirve? Él es quién tiene que oír eso, ¿Por qué a mí?

—Te tengo confianza, y él lo sabe, en nuestros intercambios de chispa lo siente.

—¡Ah! ¡Haré ese artefacto! Me tomará mucho tiempo, pero solo por seguridad de ambos. Te lo advierto, no quiero que lo lastimes, si rompes su Spark, romperé tú... Tendrás problemas -Se cruzó de brazos.

—Gracias Ratchet, iré a verlo —Sus pasos fuertes resonaban al choque con el suelo.

El médico sabía bien que había cariño en ambos, algo que ya no se les podía negar. Solo quería ponerles mano firme para estar seguros.

[...]

—¿Hm? -El sonido de la puerta lo hizo levantarse.

Se encontraba recargando, juraba que su procesador pesaba más, y cada señal que mandaba ardía. Sus ópticos no encendieron bien, así que camino cubriéndose levemente el rostro. Abrió la compuerta, no esperándose eso, el Prime solo se dirigió a sus labios apenas vio su silueta dejándose ver. Se quedó paranoico, lo había asustado. Pero el Prime solo se mostraba preocupado de morder y forcejear con el protector que cubría su boca.

Lo empujó, recapacitando sus ópticos para ver con más claridad. Lo observó de lado en cuanto se dio cuenta que era Optimus, su procesador ladeado, algo tierno para el Prime. Entró a la habitación y cerró la compuerta, alertando el menor, era raro ver al Prime metiéndose en una habitación ajena y cerrando la compuerta detrás de él, negando cualquier salida. El menor observó detrás de él Prime, obligándole avanzar.

—¿Optimus? —Se le quedó viendo.

—Gracias, Bumblebee —Lo abrazó, levantándole del suelo.

—Optimus, solo salve una vida, tú has salvado muchas. Gracias -Sonrió.

—Ah, Bee... —Con su dígito intentaba retirar lo que cubría la boca del menor.

—Aunque... —Bajó de los brazos de su líder—, ¿Amerita a... una recompensa? —Le sonrió observándolo de reojo.

—Iba a dártela sin preguntarte, mejor aún si accedes —Lo tomó y acostó en su cámara de recarga.

—Espera... Yo iba a pedirte que me consiguieras un video juego para mí y Rafael-Se arrastraba de espaldas mientras Optimus gateaba sobre él.

—Un video juego... —Pensó.

—Me gustaría ir yo por él, pero no pudo... No sé, ¿Podrías pedírselo al agente Fowler?

—No sé si accedería a eso, sabes cómo es. Mejor ve con Rafael, acompáñalo a la ciudad para lo que buscaban, siempre cuando tengas cuidado —Habló con atención en el rostro del menor.

—Bien, tendré cuidado —Hablaba sin preocupación.

El amarillo no paraba de transmitir, no dejaba de hablar, en realidad, no dejaba de emitir esos pitidos que de igual forma eran entendidos por el Prime. Mientras este otro hacía sordo a lo que decía e intentaba sacar el protector que cubría si boca. Lo rasgaba con su dígito e intentaba arrancarlo con cuidado usando dos, pero con el tiempo comenzaba a desesperarse. Acercó su boca, pero el amarillo tampoco accedía, estaba contando cosas pequeñas que había sucedido en este día mientras el Prime ahora mordía el protector e intentaba sacarlo se esa manera. Aún no podía, ahora intentaba bajarlo, volverlo a meter de forma forzosa al hueco de donde se desprendía, pero no. Acercó su rostro para lamerlo, pero el amarillo solo movía su cuerpo al hablar, se mostraba interesado en lo que decía y no prestaba atención a lo que el Prime hacía. El Prime mordió el protector, alarmándolo.

-¡Ouch! -Fue lo que quería decir en ese sonido.

Prestó atención a la mirada del Prime, quien masajeó su mejilla, recorrió con un dígito hasta el protector, solo para hacer una presión en él. El amarillo quitó aquello que interrumpía, sin apartar la mirada de los ópticos del prime, se perdía en ellos, lo liberaban. Optimus solo observó su rostro, el amarillo mostraba estar sumido al tener su rostro tan cerca. De inmediato se dirigió a sus labios, esos pequeños y delicados, que sentía que los rompería si aplicaba demasiada presión; pero simplemente no podía resistirse. El amarillo cerró sus ópticos, rodeando el cuello del Prime con sus brazos y atrapando la cintura con sus pedes, atrayéndolo aún más. Esos eran gestos que solo lograban desesperar al Prime, lo dislocaban de su trayectoria.

Los motores del Prime aumentaban en funcionamiento, su beso ya era enloquecido, buscaba devorar la pequeña boca. El amarillo apagó el módulo que producía los pitidos, ahora el silencio le reinaba, era el peor castigo a lo que el Prime provocaría. No poder demostrar sus gritos, era uno de sus dolores.

Los besos del Prime de desplazaban a su cuello, en específico donde se encontraba el módulo de voz, donde debería estar funcionando. El amarillo difícilmente podía soportar eso, cerraba sus ópticos con fuerza mientras movía su procesador de lado a lado cuando el Prime succionaba y pasaba su glosa en compañía de sus labios haciendo presión. De pronto, solo los besos se detuvieron, el Prime observaba el rostro del amarillo agotado, era comprensible; no tenía forma de expulsar la energía que se almacenaba cada vez más. Bajo sus besos hasta su pecho, de vez en cuando, masajeaba la zona con su propia mejilla, rozando con presión, dando caricias. El amarillo se obligó a sentarse levemente y arquearse hacia dentro por eso. El Prime bajo hasta su abdomen, apreciando la cintura que tenía, fue inevitable tomarla con sus servos y clavarle besos fuertes y mordicos. El amarillo desesperaba, se sentía invadido de una forma tan disfrutable. Los labios del Prime bajaron hasta su chapado, mordisqueaba y pasaba su glosa, marcando un camino de energon en el lugar, la armadura amarilla que cubría su zona se mostraba ligeramente más brillante por los fluidos. El amarillo movía sus caderas, por lo que el Prime las tomó y acercó para inmovilizar y tener comodidad al hacer lo que quería.

Los mordiscos del Prime desesperado le hicieron abrir su tapa, dejó expuesto su cable y válvula. Descaradamente, el Prime entrometió su glosa en la cavidad de su válvula; el amarillo se arqueó, llevando su procesador totalmente hacia atrás; definitivamente ese habría sido un gemido alarmante. Pataleó para que el Prime lo dejara, este sabía que el amarillo no soportaba demasiado, pero simplemente se dejaba llevar, a lo que Bumblebee respondía con molestia. Por la expresión y movimiento que hizo, dedujo que no fue muy sutil al hacer eso, pero le gustaban esas reacciones, así que entrometió su glosa nuevamente mientras absorbía con sus labios, algo que torturó al menor de forma candente. Volvió a patalear y a mover sus caderas, ahora, haciendo ver lo que pensaba sobre sus acciones.

El Prime sabía que no podía insistir, su condición hacía más difícil poder explayar la energía, la cual tiene que ser liberada de forma constante hasta llegar a la máxima liberación. Así que se posó sobre él, apresándolo contra la cámara de recarga y entre sus brazos y su pecho. El menor estaba atrapado, esa figura del Prime tan grande, deslumbrante sobre sí, le hacía rendirse. Sintió el sonido de las placas del Prime transformándose, dejando expuestos sus sistemas, bajo la mirada, observando lo que siempre le hacía estremecer con solo mirar con claridad; ese miembro enorme, totalmente de esperarse que Optimus se sintiera orgulloso de ello. Era tan grueso, esos detalles carmesí y azul reí lo hacían elegante, mientras que cuando se endurecía, era realmente un arma mortal para el amarillo. El Prime pensaba siempre que el menor observaba su cable con temor, pero solo era que imaginarse todo lo que haría era intrigante. Puso su cable entre las piernas del amarillo, pero cómo era de esperarse, Bumblebee lo detuvo. Optimus solo asintió, sabía que el amarillo siempre introducía el cable grueso por su cuenta para no lastimarse, aunque ese querer se esfumaba en cuanto el Prime comenzaba.

Sostuvo el miembro entre ambos servos, pero la mirada clavada de Optimus en su cara para ver lo que hacía solo lo abrumaba más. En cuanto la cabeza estaba puesta para entrar, el amarillo aumentó sus nervios, mordiéndose el labio inferior; mientras el Prime observaba encantado su reacción al hacer eso, simplemente era maravilloso. Atrajo el miembro hasta su puerto, separando lentamente sus paredes frágiles ante lo que se adentraba, ladeó la cabeza, ocultándola por su expresión de nervios, desesperación, excitación y vergüenza. El Prime solo podía saborearse al verlo, cierto era, que su mirada sobre el amarillo lo intimidaba y avergonzaba mucho más, pero para el Prime mientras más estaba así, le era más plácido y disfrutable.

—¡Nnh! ¡Nh! -Solo podía imaginarse los quejidos en su mente cuando empujaba el miembro que abría y desencadenaba sensaciones aleatorias, forma única para liberar algo de lo que le agobiaba y pedía a gritos salir.

El Prime se daba cuenta de esto, aquellas muecas que hacía le parecían encantadoras, pero por otro lado, no quería causarle malos momentos; solo que costaba resistirse.

—Bumblebee —Llamó al ver que el amarillo comenzaba a sacar lágrimas traidoras—, ¿Hasta ahí puedes?

El amarillo deseaba con tantas ansias decirle que podía llegar más lejos, pero el miembro ya le lastimaba hasta esa altura.  
El Prime memorizó hasta donde entraría su miembro, preparándose para embestir a esa posición.

El miembro del Prime era demasiado grande para abarcar lo máximo de su válvula, ahora solo entrometía la mitad, lo máximo que ha podido entrometer por sí solo el amarillo.

—Bumblebee, ¿Estás listo?

El menor solo asintió observando esos ópticos a los cuales admiraba tanto. El Prime sonrió, el que Bee intentara demostrar lo seguro y fuerte que podía ser en esto, lo apreciaba.

"¡Optimus!", cuanto deseaba gemir su nombre cuando el Prime comenzaba a moverse dentro suyo.

El mayor comenzó con un vaivén lento, haciéndole sentir al menor cada profundo roce y dándole posibilidad de disfrutarlo a su deleite, era difícil, su puerto se estiraba para poder dejar entrar lo que podía del cable. En cada movimiento, ya sea en reversa o avanzar, se arqueaba, intentaba controlar eso, mientras el mismo Prime le ayudaba con su peso para mantenerlo inmóvil bajo de él. Optimus solo apreciaba su rostro, su reacción, lo que provocaba en el menor, lo cual era bastante. Bumblebee intentaba esconder su rostro entre el pecho de su Prime, pero a este no le gustaba, necesitaba verlo, y por eso, mordió su mentón y lo levantó.

Optimus intentaba ser lo más tierno y comprensivo al momento de pesar en cuanto lastimaba al menor, pero eran pensamientos que era reemplazados por ansias y ganas para aumentar lo que ya lograba.

El menor mordía su labio inferior, dolía en cuanto Optimus apuró su movimiento de caderas. Sentir lo fuerte que el Prime era, lo voluminoso, imponente, simplemente daba una exquisitez a lo que sentía, sentirse controlado de aquella forma era placentero, algo que ayudaba a olvidar el dolor. Cuando el cable obligaba a sus caderas abrirse provocaba nerviosismo, era totalmente diferente a cualquier cosa que se pudiera sentir, y más para el menor cuando eran tan frágiles.

—Nh, Bumblebee —El Prime se quejó.

El menor movía sus propias caderas y apretaba, succionando de alguna forma el miembro del mayor, era algo que provocaba placer, pero hacía perder fuerza en su movimiento. Intentó hacerlo más rápido, de alguna forma, hacer que el menor cediera a lo que hacía; lo cual funcionó, haciendo al menor retorcerse y desesperar.

—Tranquilo, Bumblebee —Intentó tranquilizar para poder embestir más duro, pero el menor mostraba síntomas inadecuados para poder hacerlo, realmente quería llegar más profundo, pero resulta que ya abarcaba demasiado.

El menor apretaba el cuello del Prime mientras Intentaba aguantar, cerraba sus piernas, pero lo único que lograba al hacerlo era atraer aún más al mayor.

El cable tocaba partes totalmente sensibles, eran toques gloriosos. Se dirigió a la boca del Prime en un intento de calmarse a sí mismo; Optimus cedió gustoso, hacía presión para lograr que el beso fuera adecuado y efectivo. Ser embestido y devorado era algo que solo el Prime podía hacerle sentir, sus circuitos enloquecían, toda función ahora cumplía con aguantar aquello. Se removía, alteraba debajo del mayor cuando pasaba sus servos y moldeaba su figura; se arqueó para que el Prime lo hiciera aún más, sintiendo sus grandes servos apretarle y rozar con lujuria, de vez en cuando tomaba su cable con toques amarillos y negros para agitarlo y masajearlo; haciendo al menor exaltarse por la fricción que provocaba, aquel servo rodeaba por completo, haciendo sentir solo el movimiento que le removían todos los circuitos. Quería sentir aquellos toques más a fondo, así que separó el beso y se dirigió a gozar del cuello del Prime, lo mordió por la desesperación de sus acciones, apretaba por cada tensión que hacía, y lamía por cada suavidad que lograba sacar de eso. El Prime hacia bailar al menor debajo de sí, lo tenía más que claro, pero el amarillo quería lograr eso en su Prime, y creía que no podía solo por el hecho de que no podía entregar más de su puerto.

El menor jadeaba, Optimus lo descompensaba en poco tiempo, aludiendo a otras grandes hazañas que podía lograr hacer. Bumblebee volvió a besarlo, haciendo que el Prime tomara el control de aquello, solo logrando que extasiara lo que quedaba en poder soportar. Cerró sus ópticos, esperando que su sobrecarga llegara forzada por los actos del mayor, intentó aguantar más para poder satisfacer más a su Prime.

-¡Nh! ¡Bumblebee! -Se quejó por un movimiento del menor, apretó demasiado su válvula, provocando un dolor demasiado fuerte en su cable.

El menor se asustó, Optimus había frenado sus embestidas y ocultó su rostro a un lado, sobre la cámara de recarga, creyó que lo había lastimado demasiado. Levantó la mirada, observando con el ceño fruncido al amarillo, este no supo que hacer por eso. El Prime comenzó sus embestidas, el menor volvía a removerse, sentía sus ópticos arder también al controlar que no se activaran sus sensores de lágrimas, pero estas embestidas eran más rápidas y el Prime no prestaba atención a sus intentos de escapar. Lo tomó por el rostro y besó, era un beso acorde con las embestidas, lo tomó de ambos brazos que se movían en descontrol y los inmovilizó a un lado cada uno, haciendo todo de una forma más extasiable. El menor no soportaba, las lágrimas caían en cada toque, puesto que la energía debía escapar por algún lugar. Por más que era una situación grandiosa para el Prime y que entendía las lágrimas, no le gustaba para nada verlo llorar, así que volvió a tocarlo, dirigiendo sus servos a su diminuta cintura, justo a tiempo para sostenerlo cuando arqueó deliberadamente al expulsar el energon desde su cable. El Prime sostuvo así un momento para tenerlo en control por lo que sentía, luego llevo un servo hacia su cable y apretó debajo de la base para que expulsara más lubricante y así lograr quitarle aún más la presión en su zona, ayudaba a expulsar esa energía para que pudiera aguantar otro momento. El menor expulsaba lagrimas por eso, esa sensación era muy fuerte, de alguna manera, su cuerpo aguantaba por poco. Optimus observó su rostro, sus muecas por lo que hacía. Ver que provocaba eso en el menor, de alguna manera, lo hacía sentir culpable y satisfecho. El lubricante caía por su abdomen ya que lo había salpicado bastante, no dejó de juguetear con el cable hasta que había liberado la última gota, provocando jadeos profundos en el amarillo. Cuando terminó, comenzó nuevamente con las embestidas, primero observando con detalle al menor para ver si resistía o estaba cerca de un apagado. El menor luchaba para resistir lo que el Prime le daba, pero el mayor intentó llegar más lejos en su desesperación por sentir, invadir al amarillo; parecía que lo había lastimado, que sobrepasó lo que el puerto del menor podía dejar entrar, agrieto el interior con esa embestida. El menor se arqueó, tanto espalda y cuello, apretando los engranajes de sus extremidades por el golpe de dolor. Optimus de inmediato sintió el miedo esparcirse desde su chispa a todo su cuerpo.

—Bumblebee —Llamó asustado, tomándolo de ambas mejillas y haciéndole levantar la mirada.

Bee aún no habría sus ópticos, prefería quedarse así, no quería demostrarle al Prime que eso lo había lastimado. Solo llevó sus servos hacia los del Prime que se posaban sobre su mejilla y agarró con firmeza y cariño; abrió sus ópticos y le sonrió levemente.

—Bee —Volvió a nombrar decaído, no quería provocarle dolor, pero el menor le hacía perder el control en su juicio.

El menor se levantó con cuidado, se sentó frente al Prime, quien había hecho lo mismo para darle comodidad. En cuanto había sacado su cable, afirmó al menor con cuidado, quien lo abrazó en el acto y escondió su rostro.

—¿Mh? —No comprendía.

El amarillo le había indicado la punta la cámara de recarga, uno de los extremos. Optimus no comprendía, hasta que el amarillo encendió su módulo de voz de reemplazo. Ahí, Optimus entendió sus pitidos, le había indicado que se parar en frente del extremo que había indicado; Optimus hizo caso confundido. Se posicionó donde indicó observándolo, el menor gateó hasta el lugar, quedando frente a la figura del Prime y se acostó de espalda con la cabeza hacia el Prime. Su procesador colgaba por el borde, abrió su pequeña boca e indicando el lugar con su dígito. Optimus quedó confundido, luego entró en razón, el menor le estaba dando la posibilidad de usar su boa en vez de puerto. No solo se le quedo viendo con forma pervertida, más bien. Se veía totalmente tierno de esa forma, sus grandes ópticos ayudaban a resaltar su rostro adorable, y más cuando miraba tan inocente, aunque ese era su rostro siempre. Negó con la cabeza repetidas veces, saliendo de sus pensamientos y miró al menor.

—¿Seguro? -Era completamente raro verlo en esa posición—. No es necesario, fue mi culpa, debí haberte preparado.

El amarillo llevo sus servos a las caderas del Prime, que estaban a una distancia cerca de su rostro por la altura de la cámara de recarga. La acercó, de alguna forma aludiendo a que Optimus aceptara lo que pedía. El amarillo pensaba que satisfacía poco al Prime, cuando era lo contrario.

—Bee... —No quería incomodarlo con esto, sabía que era vergonzoso.

El amarillo resistía toda negación, acercó las caderas y lamió la placa protectora ya que el Prime había guardado su cable. Optimus llevo sus servos a un lado de Bee, apoyándose en la camilla, agachándose por la atracción que hizo el menor. Sintió la glosa húmeda estimularle, dejaba un camino de energon que difuminaba la zona con el color.

—Bumblebee —No podía resistirse, le había vuelto a remover todos sus circuitos.

Se alejó y el menor enderezó su cuello, observando hacia arriba. Optimus no podía resistirse a esos ópticos que lo observaban tan inocentes y con tenue vergüenza que provocaba con tan solo su presencia. Abrió su chapado, liberado su cable, después de todo, quedaba poco para sobrecargar. El amarillo de inmediato agachó el procesador y abrió su boca; Optimus rozó la punta de su cable con los labios finos del amarillo, dejando lubricante en ellos, sonrió a sus adentros al ver el rostro del menor manchado con su fulgor. El amarillo abrió su boca totalmente para dejar entrar el cable que tomó entre sus servos para adentrarlo, apenas sintió que cruzaba más allá de sus labios que se estiraban, cerró sus ópticos. Simplemente no puso a evitar sentirse así, Optimus le hacía sentir muchas cosas, la vergüenza era una de las más fuertes, no en sentido negativo, simplemente tenerlo así lo hacía observarlo de una forma tan mayoritaria que lo hacía sentirse bien bajo su simple mirada. Tener interfaz con Bumblebee era cómo la primera vez siempre. No cambiaba, y amaba eso, que aquello no cambiara su personalidad era que no le arrebataba nada de lo que era con sus actos.

Optimus empujó para introducir aún más su cable, apreció enormemente, sintió el amor arder cuando el menor rodeó su cable con la glosa para no lastimarlo con su dentadura ya que su vanidad oral era pequeña. Se dio cuenta por qué el amarillo se había puesto en esa posición, al tener su cuello arqueado por su cuerpo estirado, el cable avanzaba directo a su garganta, sin encajar con el tope de su cavidad. Pero se preguntaba, ¿Dónde había aprendido aquellas estrategias?

Comenzó lentamente, sabía que la boca del menor quedaría adolorida sensible por culpa del tamaño de su cable, forzaba a que hubiera más espacio. El menor movía si glosa mientras el Prime daba empujes, estimulando la base aún más. La cavidad oral del amarillo era tan agradable, aun así, no introducía completamente su miembro. Ahora tomó al menor de las mejillas, haciéndole cerrar sus ópticos con más fuerza aún, el tacto de su Prime era totalmente imponente.

Quitó su cable, dejando confundido al menor, lo hizo arrodillarse en la cámara de recarga, ahora acercaba su cable a la boca del menor, haciendo que solo lamiera. Succionaba de la punta, dejando derramar lubricante entre sus labios, pasaba su glosa a lo largo, recorriéndolo, cerraba sus ópticos de igual forma.

—Bumblebee, Mírame —Ordenó levantando su rostro con un servo y con el otro sostenía su cable.

El menor los abrió levemente, ver al Prime así nervioso y ansioso. Optimus sintió la presión en su abdomen recorrer hasta su entrepierna, dejando una "estela", camino ardiente y sensible. No sabía si sobrecargar en el rostro del menor, pero fue Bumblebee quien se dio cuenta por su mueca que se vendría e introdujo el cable en su boca para recibir el líquido. No fue lo que sentía mayormente por lo que hacía el amarillo, o por lo excitado que ya estaba, fue el rostro del menor, su mirada lo que le hizo sentir liberar aquello, no era lo que hacía, era él quién lo ponía así.

Iba a hablar después de su pequeño gruñido al ver su propio lubricante rebalsar la boca pequeña, lo demás lo había tragado. El amarillo retiró lo que quedaba con su servo.

—Bumblebee —Se acercó a besarlo en los labios.

El amarillo aceptó gustoso, de alguna forma, Optimus limpiaba lo que hizo, no le gustaba obligar a su explorador hacer cosas solo para hacerle creer lo que podía resistir para él. La glosa del menor intentaba seguirle el ritmo con vergüenza, pero la del Prime era rebelde, solo quería degustar.

De un movimiento rápido, tomó al menor cuando se sentó en la orilla de la cámara de recaega, dejando caer sus pedes, colocó al menor en sus piernas, dejando las de él abiertas a un lado de las suyas. Bajo hasta sus caderas y lo acercó de forma brusca, haciendo al menor moverse por eso con una mueca. Besó su cuello, el menor solo se movía intentando aguantar. Optimus pasaba sus servos por el cuerpo, analizando su figura, solo hasta que lo afirmó por la espalda y con su servo libre masajeó su pecho; el amarillo entendió.

Que hermoso brillo que hacía ver la ilusión de estar ante los ópticos de Primus mismo, todo su ser, lo veía ahí, tan agitado por las corrientes eléctricas que recorrían aquella energía palpitante; Su vida, ante sus Ópticos. Abrió las placas que protegían su propio pecho, Expo miedo su chispa, la cual reflejaba su brillo en los Ópticos del menor se observaban impresionados y admirando. Optimus sonrió internamente por ello, acercó su rostro para sacar al menor de su trance, sonriéndole cálido.

—¿Listo? —El menor asintió aún con un rostro y ópticos admirando e implacables.

En un acercamiento que el Prime hizo, las chispas se unieron por pequeños torrentes de energías, enlaces que se enredaban como raíces perforando la tierra, intercambiando información; de cierta forma, una fusión, una sola.

Optimus lo abrazó decayendo en un estado parecido al de hibernación, pero aún eran conscientes. El meno cerró sus ópticos haciendo parecer que recargaba, pero solo era que el lazo lo hacía quedar así. Ambos en silencio, era imposible emitir palabra, todos sus pensamientos eran repartidos a ambas mentes. Optimus sintió su miedo, amor, dolor, felicidad, él. Se dio cuenta de lo ha afectado que estaba, necesitaba eso, comprendía su situación, mientras que Bumblebee comenzó a sentirse estresado por todo lo que Optimus cargaba. El Prime al darse cuenta, intentó que aquellas presiones no se transferieran al menor, calmó su mente quedando en un estado relajado. Pero de sus ópticos comenzaron a brotar lágrimas, indagando por las emociones del menor, se encontró con un miedo profundo, algo que estaba totalmente oculto en sus confines, pero torturando y expandiéndose hasta sus otros sentir y golpeándolos, cambiando a algo negativo, ganando a otras emociones; el amarillo estaba aterrado de perder a Optimus, sabiendo que en cualquier momento podría ser así, suceder. Optimus bajo la mirada con ópticos cristalinos, lo que sentía el amarillo era fuerte, se encontró con el rostro del menor jadeante, Estaba tan sumido descifrando cosas del menor para poder entenderlo sin palabras que no se dio cuenta que el lazo se forzó para comenzar con la creación de una nueva chispa a base de esas dos. Agarró al menor y lo separó bruscamente, sintiendo el desgarre que provocó en ambas chispas que en ese momento eran una. El menor se retorció del dolor, era sentir que su alma se rasgaba. Estaba agitado, y el Prime lo veía asustado, lo único que pudo hacer fue abrazarlo con fuerza después de descubrir su estado de ánimo.

Él era culpable del dolor de llevaba.

[...]

El tirano se encontraba sentado en lo que parecía si trono, pensaba rascándose los enlaces procesadores, llevaba así casi un ciclo solar completo. Observó a su lado, indicando al seeker que se acercara.

—¿Qué necesita, mi lord? —Hizo una pequeña reverencia.

Hizo oídos sordos a lo irónico de sus palabras y acción, solo se entraba en una cosa; El explorador. Después de esta en su mente, se dio el lujo de indagar en sus pensamientos, ahora comprendía, entendía, sabía sus secretos, y haría de ello un uso importante; lo tendría en sus garras lo más pronto posible, antes de que cualquiera se diera cuenta.

—Llama a Soundwave —Dijo seco, pero con un rostro ansioso.

El seeker giró sus ópticos, solo pensaba en una u otra cosa aburrida que su líder planeaba.

[...]

—Starscream, retírate —Ordenó a lo que el seeker hizo caso de mala gana.

El silencioso dejó palpable su integridad en la habitación, provocando más ausencia de sonido que antes. Observó al líder, esperando sus palabras.

La ayuda de Soundwave sería lo más importante para lo que pensaba.

—Necesito de tus habilidades para esto —Sonreía de tan solo pensarlo.

Alguien sin recuerdos es fácil de manipular...

 


	3. Te Vuelves Lejano.

Se movió levemente, buscó la comodidad para seguir recargando, pero a medida que comenzaba a volver su conciencia en totalidad, los datos de sus memorias se restauraban rápidamente. Abrió sus ópticos, y recordando la situación de la noche, volteó buscando la magna figura del Prime, pero como solía ser, había despertado solo. Era de esperarse, después de todo, no era muy temprano, por lo que de inmediato se levantó, estirando su cuerpo cuando finalmente estuvo de pie, pero se detuvo cuando un tirón en su espalda baja apareció, titubeó por unos segundos, para finalmente sonreír levemente, lo más probable es que le costaría el desempeño en batalla, si es que se daba la ocasión, pero por otro lado, le encantaba sentir aquello. Prosiguió a salir de la habitación, necesitaba de su ración de energon matutina, sus tanques se encontraban en alerta.

—Uhg... Tengo que ir con Raf —Habló para sí mismo, recordando la salida que tenía planeada con el nombrado.

Mientras se adentraba en los pasillos de la base, de camino a las reservas, se dio cuenta de lo silenciosa que esta estaba, al parecer si se había levantado algo tarde. Al llegar, sirvió una porción en un vaso, se animó a beberlo, fue cuando se dio cuenta de que escaseaba en su cuerpo, le supo más placentero que otras veces. Aún le quedaba tiempo antes de ir a buscar a Raf, pensaba que hacer por mientras, no tenía ninguna orden por el momento, y un bullicio proveniente de otra habitación lo  sacó de sus pensamientos, provenían de la sala de control, al parecer Bulkhead hacía su llegada con su compañera humana.

—¡Hey, Bee! —Llamó el de pintura verde al verle acercarse.

—¿Qué hay? —Sus pitidos se hicieron oír.

—Vamos a entrenar —Invitó, mientras Miko intentaba disimular una risa mientras se cubría con sus manos.

Por obvios motivos fue algo sospechoso, pero sabía que nada malo le harían, más allá de jugarle una broma, tal vez. Aceptó de igual forma, ciertamente era entretenido ser participe de aquellas cosas. Los sonidos frecuenciales salieron su boca, la humana observó a su guardián, esperando que traduciera lo que sea que haya dicho el amarillo. A ver qué comenzaban a dirigirse al salón de entrenamiento, dio un pequeño salto de alegría, corriendo después detrás de ellos, cargado una mochila. No había nadie más, tenían el lugar para su completa libertad.

—¿Y bien? ¿De qué se trata esto?  
—Preguntó Bumblebee, observándolos y denotando su interés en saber las razones de su propuesta.

—Miko tiene una tarea, quiere ilustrar una pelea...

—¡Así es! ¡Dense duro! —Gritó enérgica, sacando unos lápices y libro para dibujar.

—Miko... —Bilkhead habló con intenciones de corregirle.

—Oh... Cierto, por favor —Suplicó luciendo su mejor rostro, a lo que el bot mas grueso suspiró resignado. Por otro lado, la situación le causo bastante gracia al amarillo.

—¿Y bien? ¿Que dices Bee?

—Por supuesto —Respondió teniendo en mente sus planificaciones.

Bulkhead levantó su pulgar hacia la humana, dándole aprobación a su petición, esta volvió a dar un salto de alegría, ahora sentándose lo más lejos posible de la línea que marcaba el espacio a ocupar, preparando sus materiales, observando con afán a ambos bots, eran como sacados de sus películas favoritas.

—Vamos Bee, te dejaré dar el primer golpe —Habló mientras comenzaban a rodearse en posición de ataque.

—Nah, que venga —Le incitó llamando con sus servos.

—Si es lo que quieres —Observó a Miko, sabía que hacerlo le daría un entusiasmo a la chica, y en el fondo, le agradaba complacerla.

Lanzó un veloz golpe con su puño directo al rostro del menor, quien por poco esquivó, dándose cuenta de que este sería un entrenamiento duro. Respondió de la misma forma, se dió inicio un boxeo que buscaba agudizar la defensa de cada uno, y lanzado sus puños cuando veían algún hueco, zona expuesta, Miko se apresuraba en intentar captar algunas escenas. Se escucharon unas pisadas acercándose a lo lejos, no tomaron atención, seguramente era alguno del equipo que había ingresado y caminado por la base. A medida que calentaban, optaban maniobras más violentas, por lo cual la humana estaba fascinada. Bumblebee dio un medio giró sobre su eje, con la intención de lanzar una patada que no sería difícil de detener, pero a medida que su pede avanzaba, un agudo dolor atravesó por debajo de su espalda, haciéndole titubear sobre sus pasos, chocando contra su compañero, quien no tuvo problemas con sujetarlo.

—¿Hhmm? —Musitó Miko, quien presenció en su totalidad el inesperado suceso.

—¿Bee? ¿Te sucede algo? —Preguntó Bulkhead con un ligero aire divertido, pero a la vez confundido por lo ocurrido.

El amarillo levantó la mirada, iba a responder la preocupación de ambos, y en la entrada se topó con la figura de tonos rojo y azul, lo que le obligó a sus ópticos dirigirse a buscar el rostro y corroborar de quién se trataba. Si bien ya anteriormente iba a responder cualquier pequeña mentira, se quedó en silencio unos segundos mientras se observaba con su líder, quien había visto su situación. Mostró una pequeña sonrisa nerviosa, que a pesar de la pequeña placa que protegía si boca, fue perfectamente comprendida por el Prime. Miko ladeaba su cabeza, observando a ambos bots, alzando una ceja, mientras que Bulkhead habló para que todos volvieran en sí.

—Eeh... Miko, ¿Cómo vas?

—Hmm... ¡Súper! —Gritó después de analizar su trabajo realizado.

—¿Qué están haciendo? —Fue el Prime quien preguntó.

—Le ayudamos a Miko con una tarea —Respondió Bukhead.

El Prime se mantuvo tácito, mientras veía a los dos Autobots volviendo al entrenamiento, y a la humana concentrada, sacando la lengua mientras hacía rayados con su mano. No había alertas, la actividad Decepticon parecía estar silenciosa por ahora, por lo que el Prime optó por dirigirse a la sala de control, dejando a los demás en su actividad.

[...]

Se dirigió con algo de prisa, debía de ir camino hacia Rafael, y en el último pasillo para poder ir a la salida de la base, en el otro extremo se acercaba su líder, quién le vio y prosiguió a encontrarse. El amarillo sonrió con los ópticos al ver que el Prime le nombró.

—Bumblebee —Quedaron frente a frente, Optimus dirigió sus servos hasta ambos costados del explorador, sujetando sus caderas, mientras agachaba su cuerpo, con tal de acercarse al rostro del más bajo.

—O-Optimus —Musitó con el aire entrecortado, no se había esperado ese movimiento.

—Debiste decirme... —Cerró levemente su óptica.

—¿Eh? —Se desorientó—, ¿Decirte qué?

—Te duele, ¿No? —Masajeó un poco donde se encontraban sus servos, recordando lo que había visto en la sala de entrenamiento.

—Oh, eso... Jeje, vamos, no es nada malo —Sonrió, esta vez él acercándose a apoyar si cabeza en el pecho del Prime, abrazándolo, gesto que el Prime respondió rodeando con su brazos—. Por mí está bien, tú me dijiste que era parte del acto.

Sonrió levemente, estando cerca del menor era de las pocas veces donde sentía que todo el peso que tenía encima, desaparecía por unos momentos. Después de unos segundos, volvieron a reincorporarse, se observaron más tranquilos, aquellas situaciones solían ayudarles a quitarse los malestares mentales.

—Recuerda que hoy acompañaré a Raf, volveré antes del anochecer —Ambos habían comenzado su camino en direcciones distintas.

—Tengan cuidado —Advirtió terminando de dar la espalda, siguiendo camino adelante.

[...]

—Ugh, Este día estuvo agotador —El humano de anteojos salía de la estancia cabizbajo con una mueca de disgusto y cansancio, pero cuando alzó la mirada y vio al vehículo de colores familiares, su rostro cambió totalmente, lo feliz que estaba desbordaba por sus poros, por un momento había olvidado lo que haría con el Autobot, aunque era lo que  pensaba durante el día—. ¡Bumblebee!

—¿Todo en orden? —Preguntó habiendo visto lo decaído que se veía momentos antes.

—Sí, es solo que la escuela está en exámenes finales —Ahora relajado, optó por acomodarse cálidamente en el siento del copiloto.

—¿Vamos por ese vídeo juego? —Habló intentando distraerlo, y a la vez entusiasmarlo.

—Vamos —Dijo aún con sus ojos cerrados, sonriendo al escuchar tan atractiva propuesta.

En ese horario había un poco de  tránsito, pero de igual forma las calles no estaban colapsadas. Se dirigieron al centro de la ciudad, mientras se adentraban entre las calles, observaban muchas tiendas, Rafael analizaba con precisión, buscando la que habían visto anteriormente en internet. Cuando la reconoció, dio un pequeño salto y apuntó la dirección.

—¡Bee, ahí es!

—Al fin —Comenzó a buscar un lugar donde estacionarse.

Cuando encontró un espacio, el muchacho bajó y se dirigió hasta la tienda, avisando que su regreso sería pronto. Mientras tanto, intento relajarse habiendo apagado sus motores, refrescándose un poco, y observando un poco el movimiento que había a su alrededor.

— _ **Oye, ¿Ese se te hace conocido?**_  —Un vehículo de tonos negros en su mayoría habló a otro que estaba a su lado.

— ** _Se parece al Autobot que Soundwave nos habló_**  —Ambos conducían lentamente, pasando más allá de donde se encontraba estacionado el amarillo.

Bumblebee se dio cuenta de la presencia de estos, eran dos Vehicons, pero al ver que pasaban de largo, no hizo ningún movimiento para delatarse, comenzó a pensar si era mejor quedarse ahí, después de todo estaba con Rafael. Generalmente había Vehicons rondando en las calles; informadores. Envió un mensaje a la base diciendo que había actividad Decepticon en el lugar, pero para asegurarse, contactó directamente con su líder.

—Optimus, acabo de ver a dos Decepticons pasar cerca de donde estoy con Raf, iré a dejarlo a su casa y veré qué sucede —Utilizó su comunicador.

— _Ten cuidado, cualquier movimiento te alejas, si no encuentras nada, ven de regreso. Estoy en la base, te voy a monitorear_  —Respondió por la misma vía, seguido de aquello, finalizaron la llamada.

Observó hacia donde había entrado el humano, este aún no salía, y se percató, ajustando su retrovisor, que ambos vehículos volvían a pesar, pero estos frenaron un poco más adelante, en ese momento le entró un poco de desconcierto, ya que estaba con Raf, y aparentemente ellos sabían de él, lo mejor era alejarse, dejando atrás al humano para que no corriera peligro, además de que estaban en mitad de muchas personas. Aprovechó el lado de la calle que tenía como salida, espero que ningún vehículo viniera, la transversal estaba muy cerca, por lo que tomo esa vía en contra de tránsito, algo arriesgado, pero mejor que una contienda contra ambos Decepticons a vista de toda esa gente. Iba a notificar, así para que también tuvieran en mente que había dejado al chico solo, pero en cuanto comenzó a andar, los Decepticon salieron detrás, y rápidamente uno le disparó un extraño aparato, que al contacto con su parachoques trasero desprendió una fuerte descarga, todo su interior se desequilibró, sus ruedas cambiaban de dirección aleatoriamente, el choque eléctrico había sido suficiente para deshabilitar todas sus funciones, quedó en un completo apagado. Le tomaron desprevenido, había sido insólito, no era un armamento que ambos bandos hayan utilizado en sus enfrentamientos.

Otros vehículos se toparon de frente con el amarillo, pero este no se movía, los Decepticons de inmediato se dirigieron a él, lo empujaron, sin importar pasar a llevar a los humanos, quieres bajaban de sus autos y lanzaban gritos enfurecidos y reclamadores. Uno de los con pintura negra y púrpura, se posicionó adelante del Autobot, y de la parte trasera lanzó lo que parecía una cadena fosforescente que se adhirió al parachoques frontal del amarillo, y cuando puso en marcha sus motores, el Autobot era arrastrado, remolcado del lugar.

—Tú ve detrás, si vez que se mueve le lanzas otra de esas cosas —Habló el que guiaba.

—Ah, al menos espero que nos recompensen bien por esto —Dijo hastío totalmente, mientras se alejaban cada vez más.

—¡Bumblebee, te va a encantar es...! ¿Bumblebee? —Había salido entusiasmado por mostrarle el nuevo juego que tanto habían esperado, pero su guardián no estaba, buscó con la mirada, tal vez se había cambiado de lugar, dio vueltas a la cuadra, y no estaba en ningún lado, aquel Autobot jamás le había hecho algo así.

[...]

Fue como despertar después de un duro golpe en la cabeza, su CPU ardía, todo era confuso, hasta el ruido le provocaba dolor, y era difícil de distinguir, y a medida que se reincorporaba, se dio cuenta de que sus ruedas giraban no por obra propia, lo que le hizo despabilar de golpe, notó la presencia de ambos Decepticons, y no solo eso, no sabía donde estaba, su alrededor era árido, seco, habían dejado la ciudad atrás, no sabía  cuánto tiempo estuvo inconsciente. Y como arco reflejo a su desoriento, se transformó, saltando por el vehículo que tenía detrás, acción que provocó lo mismo en los otros dos. Quedaron frente a frente, pero de inmediato se lanzó a golpearlos buscar para escapar, así habría sido, si un enjambre de disparos que dieron en su espalda, tumbándolo boca abajo, no hubieran aparecido. Adolorido, levantó su procesador, y escuchando el titubeante sonido, se dio cuenta de Laserbeak sobrevolando sobre él, pero lo peor fue encontrar la Nemesis aún más arriba, un escalofrío le recorrió, una mortal arma, fortaleza y nave gigantesca, le hacían una imagen tenebrosa.

—Justo a tiempo —Dijo uno de los Vehicons, sacándolo de su profundo desconcierto.

—Agrh —Se quejó para sus adentros, antes de poder comunicar algo, le sujetaron de sus brazos, obligándolo a levantarse bruscamente, mientras la Nemesis descendía.

Forcejeó en algunos intentos, pero estaba débil, ahora le escurría algo de energía desde su espalda. La nave se posicionó en frente de ellos, una compuerta de diagonal comenzaba a bajar, si entraba ahí estaba perdido, escapar sería muy difícil, y que alguien le rescatara también, parecía ya sentenciado. Soundwave fue quien se dejó ver, Laserbeak volvió donde su amo, acoplándose a su pecho, este comenzó la caminata sobre la plataforma, llegando hasta en frente del ahora prisionero Autobot. El silencio reinó por unos segundos, descabellados, hasta que una estructura alargada como un tentáculo surgió del cuerpo del Decepticon,  llevando la punta a la altura del procesador del Autobot, quien no supo cómo reaccionar, estaba atrapado desde cualquier perspectiva. El tentación se adhirió con precisión y fuerza a su CPU, sintiendo fuertes pinchazos que viajaban hasta el interior de su cabeza, además de ser doloroso, era aterrador. Y otra descarga comenzó, esta vez no fue lo suficiente como para dejarlo inconsciente, pero si hubo un disturbio dentro de sí, sus redes de comunicación estaban inhabilitadas para cuando la extremidad dejó su cuero. Estaba anonanado, y el Decepticon dió media vuelta, dirigiéndose de vuelta a la nave, seguido de él, los Vehicons se apresuraron, obligando al amarillo a ingresar en la nave.

Era una imagen oscura, era como si toda la malicia de sintiera en el ambiente. Intentaba cranear alguna manera de escapar, pero ver a otros Vehicons que le observaban, hacía que se confundiera, siendo que desde un principio lo estaba, no entendía el por qué de ese actuar.  Creía que tal vez querían sacarle información, pero por obvios motivos no era el bot indicado, solo sabía que estaba en aprietos. Avanzaban por los pasillos, temiendo cada vez veía una compuerta a la que posiblemente entrarían, y la situación se volvió más intrigante cuando más Vehicons se acercaban a molestar con cosas aberrantes, mientras quedan atrás conforme seguía avanzando.

—Yo también quiero participar en la tortura —Burló uno de los que se acercaba.

—Te dolerá —Habló otro entre risas, contagiando a los otros dos que llevaban al amarillo aprisionado.

Una fuerte pisada, imponente, Soundwave se volteó, no hizo nada más que eso, una mirada panorámica, el mensaje estaba más que claro: Dejen de fastidiar. Todos retrocedieron en silencio, y fue inevitable para los dos Vehicons que le acompañaban, encogerse de hombros levemente. Había Decepticons por todos lados, era carne fresca para un enjambre hambriento y violento, al menos ahora no estaba siendo intimidado en masa, pero aquella emoción volvió cuando finalmente entraron a una habitación; pantallas, una camilla, penumbrosa en todo su esplendor. Fue lo que le impulsó a otro intento a que le soltaran, forcejeó, pero las fuertes pisadas que frenaron a sus espaldas le hicieron un escalofrío que recorrió cada molécula de su cuerpo. Los Vehicons le soltaron, desapareciendo de la habitación rápidamente, toda su zona se enfriaba, era como sentir el aura de esa presencia rasgándole la espalda, ciertamente no quería voltear, pero no podía quedarse así, y ahí estaba, el poderoso y retorcido líder Decepticon: Megatron. Mientras le miraba atónito, iba a dar unos pasos inconscientes hacia atrás, alejándose, si el servo del tirano no se hubiera aferrado a su cuello.

—Ya era tiempo —Sonrió maníaco, sin dejar de sujetar.

—Aghr... —Afirmó el brazo del Decepticon con sus propios servos, intentando disolver parte de la presión.

—Soundwave, termina el trabajo. Cambié de parecer, no te molestes en cambiar su insignia, y en borrar sus memorias, bloquearlas, será más rápido. Después del primer encuentro con Prime, ya no nos servirá, tengo otra cosa en mente —No fue problema alguno jalar al amarillo de done lo agarraba y lanzarlo a la camilla, para después salir de la habitación, cerrando la compuerta.

       

Eso le confundió, estaba débil, el agarre del tirano le desorientó fuertemente. Soundwave se apresuró a inmovilizarlo, aprisionando sus extremidades contra la camilla, con unas placas adheridas a esta. Se afligió, y los tentáculos del silencioso se acercaban, como voceros de su fin. No quería olvidar, por fin después de tanto sufrimiento, logró encontrar algo por que seguir, todos sus compañeros, Prime, había costado tanto, le hacían tan feliz esos recuerdos, y ahora corrían peligro. Ahora pensaba que Prime corría peligro, dolía tanto olvidarle; olvidar cuando se hicieron uno.

[...]

—Buen trabajo, Bumblebee —Agradeció su líder, ambos contemplaban la pequeña mina de energon que el explorador logró encontrar en aquella misión juntos, estaban necesitados de aquel recurso.

Sonrió a sus adentros, estaba feliz por la situación, pero era mayor por haber logrado complacer al Prime, le quería demasiado, no importaba que no se fijara en él, que no le viera con unos ópticos más lujuriosos, de todas formas estaba ahí. Hubiera seguido en sus pensamientos alegres, con toques nostálgicos, pero ruidos provenientes desde fuera de la cueva los alertó, al voltearse de encontraron con unos cuantos Decepticons apuntándoles. La cueva era cerrada, estaban acorralados.

—Voy a embestirlos —Habló el Primer, transformándose y acelerando, el amarillo hizo lo mismo. 

A pesar de los disparos, seguían avanzando, lograrían salir, pero inesperadamente un portal se abrió frente a ellos, sin dejarles más opción que entrar. Estaban confundidos, no le habían pedido a Ratchet que abriera uno, al cruzar hasta el otro lado, no encontraron superficie que pisar,  era una cumbre, se transformaron de inmediato,  pero comenzaron a caer, se golpearon, hubo intentos de sujetarse, era demasiado empinado, la nieve y el hielo hacían todo resbaladizo, hasta que dieron con el suelo, ambos estaban inconscientes.

La nieve no dejaba de caer, era tanta que nublaba la vista, no sé oía otra cosa que no fuera el viento empujando con fuerza, ya había transcurrido media hora, y el Prime a penas pido abrir sus ópticos, reorganizando toda la información que tenía, digiriendo su situación, y expandió su mirada con sorpresa, estaban en la Antártida, era obvio que fue obra de los Decepticons. Estaba boca arriba, la nieve le había caído en ese lapso le cubría, y recordando que estaba acompañado, buscó al explorador, estaba a un lado, pero aún seguía inconsciente. Intentó levantarse, sus movimientos eran torpes, era difícil, más lento, sus articulaciones estaban tiesas. Necesitaban un portal urgente, posicionó su dígito a un lado de su cabeza, iba a llamar a la base, pero en cuanto intentó la comunicación, un filoso sonido agudo le hizo retorcer el cerebro. No iba a funcionar, seguramente con la fuerte caída ahora tenía problemas en sus receptores de audio.

—Grh... —Gimoteó, observando nuevamente al explorador, tenía que ponerse a salvo junto con él.

Se incorporó con dificultad, adolorido no solo por la caída, el hielo le debilitaba cada vez más, arrastró al amarillo a una cueva pequeña, cayó de rodillas, la situación no lucía para mejor, y se afligió por el explorador, debía de despertarlo, o estando en esas condiciones, no lo haría otra vez. Se sentó, apoyando su espalda en el muro de rocas de la cueva, coloco al explorador en sus piernas, "Bumblebee", "Bee", repetía su designación, moviéndolo, intentando traerlo de vuelta, pero cada intento se desmoronaba. Esperaba que alguien viera el monitor, había sido un día tranquilo, había enviado a  Ratchet a descansar, los otros dos Autobots compartían con sus humanos, era una salida de exploración, volverían a la base por sí mismos, y la aparición Decepticon fue un suceso inesperado, tal vez también necesitaban energon y dieron con el lugar, pero no importaba, ahora solo debían de enfocarse en salir de ahí.

El amarillo estaba muriendo, por supuesto que no lo quería, y se le ocurrió, un acto de supervivencia, pero además, si lograba despertarle, tal vez el menor lograría comunicarse. Abrió sus placas frontales, iluminado la tenue oscuridad que había, se dirigió al explorador, removiendo, logró dar con la chispa, esta más débil, pero no rendida. Acomodándose, atrajo al explorador a su propio cuerpo, le daría energía para tenerlo vivo; y ahí lo vio. Cuando las hilachas energéticas buscaron las de la contraria, y se fusionaron, un abrazo de invierno, buscando calor, aferrándose con fuerza, extendiendo un servo para llevar a lo desconocido que ambos tenían en su interior, el comprender, la información fluía como sangre en las venas, siendo solo un cuerpo. La energía se dispersaba, y entre tanta cavilación, el sentimiento se presentó, el amarillo le quería demasiado, le amaba, tantas razones tenía para hacerlo, las vio todas, y lo tenía tan cerca. Tan dulce, humilde, aquella revelación le impactó, pero a la vez le dió fuerzas. No podía evitar sentirse también apenado. Vio el rostro apagado del exlorador, y aún influenciado, depósito un beso en la frente del menor, descansado, y para cuándo sus labios aún no se despegaban, le escuchó:

—¿Optimus?

[...]

Lástima que aquel fundamento a su existencia, ahora se fragmentaba.

**Author's Note:**

> Comenten qué les pareció. Espero que hayan disfrutado. <3


End file.
